


A Lick and a Promise

by LeesaCrakon



Series: Billy the Kid [1]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bandits & Outlaws, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Established Relationship, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Night At the Museum 3 Never Happened, Okay serious tags now, Old Wild West, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Post-Night at the Museum, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, in this house we ignore canon, past character deaths
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaCrakon/pseuds/LeesaCrakon
Summary: The museum gets a new exhibit: The Greatest Outlaws of the American Wild West, featuring criminals like Butch Cassidy, Sundance Kid, and others. Jedediah is enthused by the new exhibit, but his attention is caught by one of the outlaws in particular. The notorious teenage gunslinger, Billy the Kid, is almost as excited as Jedediah to be a part of the museum, and quickly wins over the hearts of many of the museum's patrons. Octavius, however, is suspicious of Billy; he acts nothing like the outlaw he's named for, and his skiddishness makes the Roman think the young criminal is planning something.





	A Lick and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Night at the Museum and rediscovered my love of Jedediah and Octavius, then watched biographies on criminals throughout history and learned about Billy the Kid, one of my distant Ancestors. So I wrote this! This is completely self indulgent and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. I'm playing along with the historical inaccuracy of Night at the Museum, so Henry is basically a normal teenager that just has the real Henry McCarty's (Billy the Kid's) memories. Murder and the like will be talked about lightly and in a humorous way in this story so if that bothers you, read at your own discretion.

"I thought we agreed to keep the exhibits out of glass cases," Larry said angrily as he walked beside Dr. McPhee. The museum director cast the newly re-established night guard an exasperated look and clicked his tongue, continuing his swift walk down the halls. "Are you ignoring me? Is that what's happening right now? Really?" Larry continued on, exasperated at Dr. McPhee's silence. 

A/N: I'm publishing the story now so that the draft won't delete itself but I should have to the actual chapter posted soon 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys want to see who my fancast for Billy would be?


End file.
